


За бортом

by Tarosya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Self-Insert, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: Я родилась слишком рано. Родись я через сотню лет, могла бы стать механиком на межпланетном бриге, возможно даже пиратском. Совершенно неожиданно, но именно этот сюжет мне привиделся во время упражнения по символдраме на курсах повышения квалификации для медицинских социальных работников.
Kudos: 2





	За бортом

_I'm stepping through the door_

_And I'm floating in a most peculiar way_

_And the stars look very different today_

_For here Am I sitting in a tin can_

_Far above the world Planet Earth is blue_

_And there's nothing I can do_

_Though I'm past one hundred thousand miles_

_I'm feeling very still_

_And I think my spaceship knows which way to go ©_

_  
_

Полностью раздетая, я успеваю до пояса натянуть гермокостюм, когда он входит в залитый белым светом отсек. Смотрит на меня без тени смущения, помогая застегнуть все клапаны. Это даже немного странно, но я тоже не испытываю неловкости. И дело вовсе не в том, что он видит меня обнаженной едва ли не каждый день, просто за пределами каюты в его взгляде никогда не бывает вожделения. «Не тот поведенческий сценарий», - будто слышу его ответ. Иногда я гадаю, кто из команды знает о нас — нарочно мы не прячемся, но и не посвящаем никого. Мои то чувства очевидны, именно он и завербовал меня на «Стрикс», но я готова поспорить, многие в команде наверняка уверены, что они безответны. Только капитан точно знает — он бы ни за что не стал от того скрывать.   
Меж тем, подав мне руку, он помогает забраться на платформу, где уже стоит готовый тяжелый скафандр для работы в открытом космосе. Пока я подключаю системы жизнеобеспечения и сбора биоотходов, он проверяет исправность всех разъемов. До того как попасть на «Стрикс» я всегда проделывала это сама. Но гордость тут лишняя — уж кто-кто, а он не пропустит ни малейшей неисправности. А космос не прощает ошибок.   
\- Выйти с тобой?   
\- Нет, - я отрицательно качаю головой. - Не надо.   
В этом есть определенная легкость общения - он просто спрашивает, нужно ли присоединиться ко мне, вовсе не намекая, что хочет выйти в космос сам. Как-нибудь можно будет спросить, скучает ли он за работой снаружи — выполняя долгое время работу механика на космическом бриге, сейчас он делит со вторым помощником управление кораблем, вместо всё больше отходившего от дел капитана.   
Он сам опускает щиток моего гермошлема, и стоит раздаться характерному щелчку, как его внутренняя поверхность превращается в дисплей, выдавая данные о состоянии скафандра. Загоревшийся в левом верхнем углу индикатор показывает, что он уже подключился к моей биотелеметрии и радиосвязи. Неожиданно он касается лбом холодного стекла моего шлема.   
Стоя на платформе в массивном скафандре, я вровень с ним ростом. Несколько долгих секунд сквозь щиток смотрю на его лицо, расчерченное зелеными строчками данных.   
Отойдя на шаг назад и шевельнув губами на прощанье, он активирует шлюз, и платформа тащит мой трехкратно увеличившийся из-за экипировки и инструментов вес во внешний отсек. Он остается за тут же съехавшимися матовыми дверьми.   
Не люблю магнитные ботинки, и как только отключается гравитационное поле, мое тело отрывается от платформы. Каждый раз сызнова это ни с чем несравнимое чувство, но и примесь страха в нем велика. Вопит тысячелетний человечий инстинкт.   
Высосавшая воздух из отсека система открывает дверь, и космос принимает меня в свои объятья.   
Закрепив длинный трос и перепроверив карабин, я отсоединяю прикрепленный ещё в отсеке короткий. И плыву вдоль корпуса брига ремонтировать причиненные метеоритным дождем поломки. Смешно сказать, но плавать в воде я так и не научилась.   
Разбитая наружная камера смотрит на меня слепой глазницей. Заменить её минутное дело — всего лишь ослабить крепления, извлечь и вставить в гнездо новую, закрепив. Микросхемы, соединившись, подключают камеру сами.   
\- Проверь камеру! Я заменила! - говорю я микрофону радиосвязи.  
\- Порядок! - приходит через полминуты ответ.  
Починить же заклинивший клапан, маскирующий гаусс, практически невозможно в открытом космосе. Но из-за его неисправности пушка бесполезна, и я решаю его просто снять. Покореженный метеоритом держатель не поддается, приходится изрядно повозиться, разрезая, пока металл всё норовит склеиться обратно.   
Уже все закончив, я остаюсь за бортом ещё ненадолго. Везде вокруг, докуда могу дотянуться воображением, вечная тьма, подмигивающая мне миллиардами звезд. Мертвое отражение их света словно колет тонкими иглами. Медленно текут мысли, воспоминания вперемежку с мечтами. И пока я всматриваюсь в чарующую бесконечность, она проникает внутрь меня, превращая давно поселившуюся там пустоту в странное умиротворение. Неожиданно всепоглощающее одиночество становится уютным. И не хочется делить его даже с ним, хотя наша близость возникла именно здесь, пока он, не скупясь, делился со мной своим умением и страховал на коротком тросе, и мы надолго оставались одни наедине с Вселенной.   
И, как ответ, я слышу вслед за треском в динамике шлема свое имя.   
\- Иду! - пора возвращаться. 


End file.
